


Oikawa Tooru's Spiriting Away

by randomananas



Series: Iwaoi Week [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Childhood, First Meeting, IWAOI WEEK DAY ONE!!, M/M, but who knows i might write it one day, it's 30 minutes to midnight here i did it in time wow, no it's not a Spirited Away au sadly, public humiliation warning if you feel uncomfortable with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomananas/pseuds/randomananas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa Tooru moves into the countryside and he wish he would be like Chihiro and spirit away from his parents and from children who seems to have too much fun with him.</p><p>Until he met Haku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa Tooru's Spiriting Away

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Sorry for grammar errors you might find there!

It was indeed weird that, the day before moving into a new town, Tooru’s mother suggested to watch Spirited Away all together.  
Tooru liked that movie, he really did, but if you are supposed to travel into a new town in the countryside with your parents and you happen to drive right through a deep and mysterious forest.  
Well, imagination is easy to go wild. 

Tooru mumbled as he looked at the car window, blowing air and drawing some doodles out of boredom. The forest extended itself and almost enveloped them: Tooru felt himself trapped in a place where he was sure he would never belong to.  
The idea of moving into the countryside didn’t appeal him at all. He had never had many friends in his hometown, to be honest and Tooru didn’t expect to gain some in this boring hoard of old houses and paddy fields where children were always dirty, stink of fish and rice and, above all, ugly.  
How would his parents be that cruel to force their child to move in such a disgusting and boring place, he couldn’t believe it. 

“Ugh… Mommy, are we arrived yet?” Tooru whimpered, leaning closer to the front seats, showing his perfect poor baby child face. His mother smiled and gently stroked the brown hair of his son.  
“Not yet, Tooru-kun, just a bit.” She commented and Oikawa’s father nodded as well, smiling to him through rearview mirror. “Don’t you like the place, Tooru?” his mother asked again, now turning to face his bored son.  
Tooru shook his head and pouted cutely annoyed. “No, mommy. It’s too much…”  
“Too much what…?” His mother asked curiously  
“ _Green_.” Tooru slurred disgusted. “I hate green things.”  
Honestly, why did his parents always laugh when he said the truth, he wasn’t some stupid and funny kid. He was a grown 7 years old child who happened to say very serious things and he wanted his parents to actually consider him as the adult Tooru was!  
“Ugh, never mind…” Oikawa muttered annoyed, crossing the arms on his chest while his parents basically couldn’t stop laughing at his very funny joke. 

_What if they actually turned into pigs… Maybe they would stop laughing at me every moment…_ Tooru thought for a moment, smiling to himself. He would be the cute heroin of the story, smart like Chihiro and he would meet someone like Haku, the old spirit of the river he’d encountered when he was child and who saved his life.  
Honestly, he had never encountered any spirit of the river yet and neither he nearly drowned somewhere in his life. Well, maybe he couldn’t have everything.  
Maybe his story would be more interesting thant Chihiro’s one.  
Maybe he could encounter some UFOs.  
Some aliens from a different planet: a cruel old UFO owner of a bathhouse for UFOs and his mission was to save his parents, turned into alien pigs, before they would become UFOs’ food.  
Definetely a better story to experience.

“Look, Tooru-kun! We have arrived, look at our new house!” Sadly, every dream had to come to an end somehow. So his dream of meeting UFOs and fight the UFO boss.  
Feet on the ground, it was about time to face his Paddy fields and Country boys hell.  
The town was bigger than Tooru had previously expected, which was quite hopeful to begin with, and the elementary school had the appearance of a normal school, Tooru noticed as the car passed in front of the building and his father pointed at it as his new school.  
“Aren’t you excited, Tooru? You are going to have a lot of nice friends!” His mother didn’t seem to share his son’s own tragic view of life.  
“Yes, yes…” Tooru rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed huff, just waiting to put an end to this hell.

The word _boring_ got a new meaning and a new shape after the moving into the new house, to be quite honest. His room was fair-sized and his parents took good care of filling the bedroom of their son with all the gadgets and toys to help him acquaint himself with the new room. Tooru took the box filled with his UFOs toys and carefully placed his plush alien on the bed, smiling proudly.  
“Tooru! Come here!” His mother called from the living room. “There is a park nearby, why don’t you go and see if you like it? Maybe you meet some new friends!”  
Sure, Tooru thought, probaby it’s time that I face the alien countryfolks. 

The park was basically a little green space with few swings and slide, all of them already claimed by other children who were playing and laughing together.  
It had been raining for few days apparently and part of the grass was covered in mud which the children seemed to find extremely funny and the perfect amusement to play with. A group of children, of two or three years older than Tooru, were playing at mudballs.  
Pure terror gripped the newly arrived child after the scene of mud and evilish children playing in front of him: he was right, he had always been right!  
Tooru gulped slightly and made to get away the scene of muds being thrown everywhere when an older boy noticed him and threw him a mudball right on his face.  
Terror, terrific terrible terrifying terror. Tooru paled as he looked up at the children who burst out laughing at Tooru’s scared and humiliated face, dirty with mud and tears. 

“Oi, that’s not funny!! Why did you throw the mud at him?! You made him cry!!” Another boy approached the bigger one and vigorously kicked him in the butt, staring at him. The new boy was shorter and slender than the first one but he didn’t seem to be scared at all. 

“What?? He was there staring at us like a fish and I thought he wanted to play!” The older boy grumbled but the younger one rolled his eyes and approached Tooru.  
“Hey, sorry, are you okay?” he asked, taking a hankie from the pocket and handing it to the crying Tooru.  
“I--I was not crying…” Tooru mumbled quietly as he accepted the hankie and tried to clean the mud -and the tears- as quickly as possible.  
After his face had assumed a less shade of mud brown colour, Tooru looked up at his sort of saviour curiously: he was as tall as him, with black spiky hair, brown eyes and slightly tanner than Tooru himself, which wasn’t that hard to accomplish due to his already pale skintone. 

“Thank you…” Oikawa murmured again, pouting as he looked down at the dirty hankie, avoiding completely to look at the other boy. He was just arrived into a new town and publicly humiliated himself in front of a lot of children. Right now, Tooru had never wanted so much to be able to spirit away.  
“So, Junon boy, are you a new guy?” The other boy asked curiously, trying to break the ice in the better way possible.  
 _Junon boy_ , Tooru wondered, _what the hell did it mean now_.  
Tooru barely nodded, clutching the hanky and biting down his lower lip nervously. Please, please, he only wanted to be like Chihiro and spirit away in front of everyone. Or maybe some UFOs could just kidnap him and bring him with them to another planet, everything would be better than that.  
The other boy let out a soft sigh with a smile and held his hand in front of Tooru.  
“My name is Iwaizumi Hajime, by the way. Nice to meet you.” Tooru looked up at the hand in front of him and then at smiling Hajime in wonder. Tooru tried to smile as well, sniffing his nose before shaking slowly his hand.  
“I’m Oikawa Tooru. Nice to meet you.”  
“So, it wasn’t that hard. Come here, let me show you around” Hajime smiled and pulled him towards the other kids. Tooru stopped paralized and gulped terrified. Hajime looked back at him and smirked again. “Don’t you want them to throw you mud again, do you?”  
Tooru looked at him in shock and shook his head frightened to death. Hajime giggled amused and patted the shoulders of his new friend.  
“Don’t worry, if that happens, I will make them stop and, if necessary, protect you. Okay?”

In that moment, looking at Hajime and holding his hand, Tooru felt he had just found his Haku.  
And, unfortunately or not so, he wasn’t an alien.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, I was in a hurry so it's not that good, but I tried and filled a prompt in time, kind of.  
> That's an accomplishment.


End file.
